The Way She Smiles
by Miss-Shay
Summary: Everything had been easy for him, but ever since she arrived his life had been turned upsidedown. He now had to strive to to excel... to win... to beat her. She was competition. A competition that challenged his mind, body, and soul sk highschool fic
1. Who's She

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have, never will.  
  
Title: The Way She Smiles (do any of you have a better suggestion?)  
  
Summery: She seemed perfect in every way. Ever since the vixen came into his life, he had to strive to be the best. Competition. That's what it was. A competition that challenged his mind, body, and soul. (s/k highschool fic)  
  
A:N/ Hello everybody! I hope you enjoy this fic. If you do, you may want to check out my other one (unless you already have) called Underneath her Mask. It's a story about Kagome getting abused by her father, and she is fighting as hard as she can to break away from him and his controlling ways. s/k (That's it in a nutshell, there is actually more to it than that.)  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1: Who is she?  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*The Airport*  
  
Kagome walked up the terminal after just getting off the plane. She searched the crowds of people, hoping to see a familiar face. The swarm of people pushed and shoved, making it hard for her to concentrate.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard someone shout over the commotion of the airport. Kagome stood on her tip toes, wanting to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice.  
  
"Kagome!" the person shouted again. She turned her head in time to see a young woman, about her age, waving her arms madly around in the sea of people.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried. She grabbed the bags that lied at her feet and started her way through the mass of body parts. When the two young women finally made it to one another the bags were dropped and their arms immediately locked together in a binding hug.  
  
"I missed you so much!" The pair told each other over and again. When they broke apart, Kagome had a chance to take a good look at her cousin and best friend.  
  
Sango, now 18 held her long black hair in a high ponytail. She had fair skin with pink eyes shadow for make-up. She wore a pair of cackies and a camouflage tank top. Her demeanor was that of a tomboy, but Kagome knew that underneath her tough exterior was the heart of a teenage girl. 'Same old Sango' she thought with a smile.  
  
While Kagome looked her over, Sango gave her own inspection as well. Kagome didn't look too much different than a few years ago. Her wavy black hair had lengthened some and reached the center of her back. Her girlish chest had filled out, and now was more like the young woman she was. Kagome had grown in height and stood just a few inches shorter than herself. Though Kagome had never been very tall in the first place.  
  
She wore a pair of tight fitting flares and a white t-shirt that showed part of her midriff with the slightest movement.  
  
And then there was her eyes. Her breath-taking eyes that no human being could resist getting lost into. Sango could not help envying this attribute. Her chocolate brown eyes paled in comparison to Kagome's clear blue.  
  
But something about her was different. Something wasn't. right. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Shrugging these thoughts away Sango grabbed a bag of Kagome's while marveling at how light she traveled. They said nothing, content in being in each other's presence after being apart for so long, and they headed towards Sango's car with their arms linked with one another's.  
  
Kagome stood in front of a beat-up old Pinto, also known as Sango's pride and joy, in the parking lot of the airport. The walls were made of concrete, while the dull lights would flicker every now and then, and the smell of exhaust fumes was disgusting.  
  
But even in the repulsive atmosphere Kagome could see that the red paint was peeling, and it already was attaining rust, but none of that mattered to Sango. She had worked her ass off to be able to afford that car. She had made a deal with her parents that if she bought her own car, they would pay for her college tuition.  
  
A goofy grin was plastered on Sango's face, as she lay on the hood of her car, hugging the windshield. Kagome had to control herself from not breaking out in laughter, and she was failing miserably.  
  
"Sango, you really are getting too attached to that car of yours." She said chuckling, while heading over to the passenger's seat after loading her bags in the trunk. Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome's form, that happened to be opening the door of her precious car.  
  
She slid from her spot, down the hood till her feet met solid concrete of the parking lot floor, and joined Kagome in the car. After the clicks of seatbelts, and the turn of a key, the engine started.  
  
Kagome snuggled into her seat which was surprisingly comfortable, but after a 12 hour flight from hell, she was pretty sure that anything would feel comfortable at this point. Not even the constant rumbling of the engine could do much to disturb her right now. She had had some of the *worst* luck possible on the flight from America to Tokyo.  
  
On the plane, Kagome had been seated right next to a man with some severe nasal problems, and sitting directly behind her was a woman and her screaming child, that seemed to have the strongest pair of lungs that she had ever heard before. Between the incessant snoring, and the never-ending crying, Kagome didn't catch a wink of sleep throughout the whole flight.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked gently, still staring at the road ahead. She didn't want to bother her if she had already fallen alseep. She hadn't noticed just how tired Kagome looked until this moment. Bags were beginning to develop underneath her eyes, and her usually impeccable posture was reduced to nothing more than a slouch.  
  
"Hmm" she answered groggily, her eyes still hidden underneath their lids, not wanting light to shine through.  
  
"I'm really glad you're here," she said taking a moment to look at Kagome. Her eyes opened slowly to show a sparkle that Sango hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"I am to," she said quietly and placed her hand on top of Sango's, which was currently resting on the gear shift. Sango's gaze drifted up to see Kagome smiling tenderly, even in her daze like state. Sango's hand lifted itself off the gear shift to hold Kagome's.  
  
She missed this. She missed *Kagome*. When she had moved to America with her "parents" they both didn't think they would be able to survive being apart so long, but thanks to e-mail, and the phone, they never lost touch.  
  
Kagome's parents where still in America. Sadly, Sango doubted that they even noticed that she was gone. The only reason she was allowed to come back to Tokyo, besides the fact that they didn't want to deal with her, was that she had been having "troubles" at her old school.  
  
So that's how Kagome ended up back here. Something had obviously occurred in America but she wasn't sure what. Kagome hadn't even told her about it, her best friend. That right there was enough to send DANGER signals.  
  
During Sango's musings Kagome had drifted into the world of unconsciousness, still holding her hand. She had to smile as she looked at Kagome. Her face looked so peaceful, while her mouth was parted slightly. She and Kagome shared an unbreakable bond, there was no doubt about it. Sango felt that Kagome was more like her sister rather than her cousin, either way, she was her best friend.  
  
"Kagome," she said softly to the girl in the seat next to her. Sango didn't want to think about the trouble Kagome was going to have adjusting to the time change, not to mention the added difficulty of jet lag. It was 2 o' clock now and Kagome looked as if she could sleep the whole day away.  
  
"Kagome. It's time to get up." She said louder, while starting to shake the sleeping girl Kagome grumbled something inaudible and turned her body in the seat so that her back was facing Sango and she was leaning against the door of the car.  
  
Now Sango was starting to get a little irritated. 'Oooooo, you are so going to get it now Higurashi' she thought unbuckling Kagome and getting out of the car. She walked over to the passenger's side, fully intending to pay back Kagome for the brush off, even if she wasn't completely coherent. Sango opened the door swiftly and watched with her hands on her hips, as Kagome came tumbling out, only to land roughly on the pavement of her school's parking lot.  
  
"Owwww," Kagome groaned, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. Sleep it seems, was no longer an option.  
  
"What was that for?!" she yelled.  
  
"Good, you're up," she said smiling smugly, while helping Kagome stand. Kagome shot her a half-hearted glare and started to wipe off any dirt on her clothes that might have acquired on her trip to the earth.  
  
Sticking in the silver key into the lock, Sango opened the trunk and held it ajar as Kagome grabbed the two suitcases she had brought. Sango moved to grab one, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"It's not that heavy," she said. Her cousin shot her a doubtful look. "Well. nothing I can't handle at least," she said with a confident smile.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Well let's get going then," she said, giving Kagome a small shove in the direction of a large building about 15 yards away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~  
  
*School Yard*  
  
Four men loitered underneath the trees of Shikon High boarding school. The leaves rustling in the wind as rays of light made their way through the branches.  
  
On a low branch sat Inuyasha, his legs hanging down as he leaned against the trunk with his arms crossed. His silver hair blew in the breeze, and his golden eyes looked lazily at the scenery.  
  
Kouga sat Indian style near Miroku's form, his eyes downcast, as he studied the blades of grass.  
  
Miroku laid on the ground, with his hands behind is head, improvising as a make-shift pillow. His eyes were closed as he listened to the sounds around him, people talking in the distance, his breathing, and then suddenly his friend, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the group.  
  
"Miroku, is your girlfriend violent to *everyone*?" Sesshoumaru asked in his own unemotional way, while leaning casually against the tree Inuyasha was located in. Even if he had actually been *remotely* interested in his inquiry, it wouldn't have been apparent. None could see past the cold façade he disappeared behind.  
  
"No, just to the people she loves," he said proudly. He happened to receive many a beatings from his somewhat aggressive girlfriend. "Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Apparently you're not the only person she loves," he said, tilting his head towards the parking lot. The group looked up, just in time to see Sango cause a girl to fall out of her car and onto the tough ground.  
  
They couldn't make out her features. Her back was turned towards them, but her hair cascaded around her in black waves. Her frame was apparently small. She started to get up and the men watched as one of the most beautiful woman they had ever seen stood with the help of Sango.  
  
Even Miroku, who was deeply in love with *Sango*, couldn't help but gasp as they saw her. Her body curved in all the right places and her complexion was like porcelain. She had long eye lashes that could only be described as desirable. Underneath those lashes lied the most striking blue eyes that any of the men had ever seen.  
  
Sesshoumaru spoke what they all had on their mind. "Who is she?"  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: So what do you all think? I like the chapters to come better. Keep in mind that this chapter is a little shorter than the others will be, and I will try and update each week if possible. Please Review! If any of you like this and even if you don't I would like you to review, because as long as I know that people are actually READING this, it will cause me to be inspired, therefore less late updates! Thank you!  
  
Miss*Shay 


	2. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I find this a little annoying, having to repeat myself over what about you?)  
  
Title: The Way She Smiles  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! It is like three in the morning and I am sooo completely tired, but I accomplished one of my many goals getting this updated. I hope you enjoy this!  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: And So It Begins  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*The Dormitory*  
  
Kagome glanced around the dorm where she and Sango would be living for the rest of their senior year in high school. The kitchen was quaint, with a round table that seated 4 nearby. The living room was cozy with dozens of pictures here and there, including some of Sango's family, and friends. Kagome looked around her bedroom, before setting her bags down, and deciding to unpack later. The bed looked comfortable, and a spacious closet, with her own private bathroom.  
  
She walked out of the room and almost immediately sprawled herself on top of the couch. She laid there motionless, with a look of utter bliss on her face, as she basked in the comfort of the soft cushioned couch.  
  
Sango stood in the kitchen washing dishes and rolling her eyes at her cousin's peculiar behavior, before a rapid knock could be heard coming from the entry. She wiped her hands on a nearby dish cloth before draping it across her shoulder as she made her way in the direction of the door.  
  
Sango's hand was seconds away from reaching the door knob, when the visitor on the outside got impatient. She jumped slightly as the knob seemingly turned out of its own accord. Instantly, she stepped back and prepared herself, as the door opened revealing the four people she had grown close to during her stay at Shikon School. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, after she became aware that there was no in danger.  
  
"Who the fuck is that?" Inuyasha practically yelled, motioning in the direction of the already unconscious girl lying on the couch.  
  
"Well hello to you too," Sango greeted sarcastically, closing the door behind them. She headed back to the kitchen to finish the dishes, while her friends followed, still staring at Kagome.  
  
"And why in the hell is she sleeping at," Inuyasha quickly checked his watch, "2 o'clock in the afternoon anyway?" he asked loudly and sat down with the rest.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango whispered sharply, looking from the dishes, over her shoulder, "Do *not* wake her up! She just off an excruciatingly long flight from America and needs her rest."  
  
"She doesn't look American," Kouga stated squinting at the sleeping girl from across the room.  
  
"That's because she isn't," Sango replied rubbing her temples. Unable to concentrate on the dishes any longer, she set the rage down after wiping her hands yet again. "She's my cousin if you must know."  
  
"So what's her story?" Miroku asked curiously, looking at Sango for an answer. "Why is she here?"  
  
"To go to school like the rest of us houshi." She crossed her arms and gave a tiny glare in the direction of her boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn't press the subject of Kagome's past. "Oh and before I forget, don't you dare touch her. She will kick your ass like no other, and after she's done. I will." The look she gave him, told Miroku that pain would be prominent in his future, if he didn't abide by her words. He didn't think he had ever seen her quite as serious as when she said those simple statements.  
  
"Sango, do you really think that low of me? That I would stoop so low, as to commit such a *heinous* crime when I already have a perfectly lovely girlfriend?" he asked holding his hand up to his heart, looking disbelieving into her eyes, and Sango didn't bye it for a second.  
  
"Yes," she growled out, clenching her fists.  
  
"I don't know Sango; I wouldn't blame Miroku for wanting to touch her. I might even have to restrain myself." Kouga said raking his eyes up and down Kagome's form, before giving Sango a wolfish grin.  
  
"Don't any of you even think about hurting her.! She has already been through enough," Sango snapped her gaze to look intently at each of the men, pointing an accusing finger at them all, "and she doesn't need any of you bothering her either!" She covered her mouth with her hand after she realized what she had just said and how loud she had been saying it. Her head turned expectantly towards Kagome, waiting for her to wake up, and berate her about revealing some personal information.  
  
Before anyone could question Sango's little declaration, Kagome groaned and began to twist and turn, nearly falling off the couch. Her body thrashed and her face contorted, in what looked like pain.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Sesshoumaru inquired impassively, speaking for the first time, while never taking his eyes off of the disturbed girl. He felt a small twinge of worry, unknown to him, when she started to mumble incoherently and toss her head from side to side.  
  
"I. I don't know." Sango look about ready to rush over to her side and shake the poor girl out of her dream realm.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes shot open and her body flew up so she was now sitting on the couch rather than lying. Her breath came out in ragged pants, as she ran a single hand through her black tresses, and trying to suppress the memory of her terrible nightmare.  
  
~Kagome's Pov~  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted with the stares of four men, whom I have no clue who they are, and my cousin looking at me concerned. 'What is going on?'  
  
"Good morning?" I greeted confusedly. Why were they looking at me so funnily?  
  
"More like good afternoon," A man with silver hair replied, slouching in his chair. An irritable expression shone plainly on his face.  
  
"Mind if I ask who the hell you people are?" What was going on?  
  
~End of Kagome's Pov~  
  
"Oh Kagome, I should have introduced you sooner," Sango began nervously, glad to have temporarily avoided the interrogation that was inevitable, but she was sure that Kagome's nightmare would probably only cause more questions, which even she was eager to find out the answers.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru. Guys, this is my cousin, and best friend Kagome Higurashi." The second after she had finished speaking, Miroku was found kneeling in front of Kagome with her hands in his.  
  
"Miss Kagome, would you do me the honor of baring my child." Miroku said giving her a look of complete sincerity. 'Good actor' she though absently.  
  
Sango began to crack her knuckles, ready to pound her boyfriend to a bloody pulp when Kagome smiled a evil little smirk. Her eyes danced playfully as she leaned in and whispered something meant for his ears alone.  
  
"I wouldn't do something stupid Miroku, because Sango is quite infatuated with you." He looked happily surprised at Sango's face before something else was spoken softly by his girlfriend's cousin. "And if you ever do anything to cause her pain. lets just say that what I have in mind, will cause you to never experience the act of creating a child ever again." His face turned pale as he scrambled to put some distance in between them. Miroku's hands were being waved in front of him as he walked away still facing her, in his own silent gesture of surrender.  
  
He stopped when he reached Sango, and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible. Putting his head on top of her shoulder he told Kagome, "I think I will stick to my sweet Sango, Kagome- chan," She smiled sweetly and gave a light-hearted laugh when she noticed Miroku was still a bit pale.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Sango asked inquisitively glancing towards him. One look at Kagome putting her index finger to her lips and softly shaking her head was enough to scare him into silence.  
  
"Nothing my dear, nothing at all," he replied kissing her cheek and hugging her closer. Confused Sango dropped the subject. for the time being.  
  
~  
  
'Wow' was all Sesshoumaru could think when she smiled. Her eyes twinkled, and her laugh was melodious. Rich like wine, and sweet like honey. When that smile graced her lips, her eyes lip it and he was sure, caused many men's hearts to skip a beat when directed at them. 'What am I doing' his expressionless appearance became a glare as he stared at the girl who was the cause of the unbidden thoughts that invaded his mind.  
  
Soon his glower caught her attention, and she raised an eyebrow in return. 'What's *his* deal?' Before long everyone felt the tension that had developed between the two.  
  
"Do you glare at everyone you don't know or am I just special?" Kagome spoke when she could no longer stand the quiet. Silence met her question and just when she thought he wasn't going to answer her, he spoke.  
  
"The day I see you as special is the day that pigs begin to fly." She laughed to cover up the pang of hurt. It wasn't as if anyone else thought she was special, why should it matter whether this guy, whom she didn't even know, did or not.  
  
She got up and walked till she was standing a foot away from where he sat at the oak table. When he stood their faces were but inches apart. His eye's sparked as he scowled at her from above. He was almost a head taller than her, giving him the advantage of intimidation, but if Kagome was intimidated, she certainly didn't show it.  
  
"Bitch, why don't you go back to America where you came from?" Her jaw tightened and the lips that had smiled a smile like no other a few moments ago were no set in a grim line, and her eyes now shone with an undeniable fire.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she asked disgusted, "You stride in here on your high horse and what do you expect? Me to bow down to you or something? If that's it you've got another thing coming. There is no way I am going to sit around and listen to a conceited prick like you tell me what to do."  
  
"Lets get one thing straight you little chit." Sesshoumaru snarled. "I make the rules. You do *not* want to get in my way." All his thoughts about her fascinating smile vanished as they glared daggers at one another.  
  
"Why should I give a shit?"  
  
"Because I rule this school." She rolled her eyes. Sesshoumaru was not the kind of guy to hit a girl, and was disgusted with those men who did, but at the present time, he was sorely tempted teach this girl a lesson. 'What is *wrong* with this wench? Doesn't she know who she's messing with?'  
  
"Give the girl a break Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha placed an apprehensive hand upon his brother's shoulder. He had to admit that this girl Kagome certainly had some spine; either that or she was incredibly dense to stand up to a guy like his brother. "She doesn't know what she is talking about." He visibly flinched from the glare he received, given by both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
Without another word, Sesshoumaru stalked out of the door, but not before giving one final glance at the incredulous girl that dared to defy him. 'And so it begins. You, girl, don't have any idea of what you're up against.'  
  
Kagome's body shook with rage at the audacity and arrogance that this 'Sesshoumaru' possessed, as she stormed into her own room, slamming the door on her way.  
  
"Well," Kouga said, blinking repeatedly. "That was interesting" The rest nodded in agreement.  
  
~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am soooo glad I got this updated. I was contemplating whether or not I should just skip this week's update but I didn't! Hooray for me! But unfortunately it is a *little* rushed. Sorry about that. Hey does anybody know of a different summery I could use. I don't think this one is catchy enough. And I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews! I am so happy! *gushes* Well tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks again! Bye! Oh and don't forget. REVIEW! I am looking forward to seeing you review again! (  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thundergirl: Yeah that dude is really cool. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
rosie: Cute name! I'm glad you didn't find any errors.  
  
The Couples Writer: Please review again! You make me feel all. warm and fuzzy inside! Do you have any ideas on what my summery could be? Thank you! (  
  
blackbeltkatie: Thank you so much! I don't like that either when people start a story and then don't finish it.  
  
Yle_chan: lol.  
  
Youkai Yume: I was so happy when you reviewed! You are one of my all time favorite authors at fanfiction.net. But Sess and the people aren't exactly friends, I guess he just thinks of them as tolerable. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
angelgrl: You're so sweet!  
  
Kage Otome: Ooooo you should update that one too!  
  
kojika85: I try and update once a week or so.  
  
Cat: I will be waiting for your reviews! (  
  
JerrySpringerFAN: Thank you!  
  
Musiq-Misstress101: I can't wait for your story!  
  
Shanaka: I'm glad you liked it! (  
  
anime otaku 58316: You should review that one too! 


End file.
